The present invention relates to a stand with an infrared communication capability for a barcode reader capable of surely transferring data read by the reader when the reader is mounted to the stand.
Various kinds of equipment each including an infrared communication unit are available for the wireless interchange of data between computers or between computers and peripherals. IrDA standards were agreed upon in 1994 as standards for infrared communication and are formally adopted by, e.g., Windows 95 and 98 which are OS (Operating System) software for computers.
The above infrared communication unit is built in a computer beforehand or mounted to a computer in the form of an adapter, as the case may be. A barcode reader implemented as a pen type scanner is conventional. A pen type scanner with an infrared communication means built therein is available on the market for obviating a connection cord and thereby making the scanner easy to use. To send data read out of a barcode to a host computer via the communication unit, the operator holds the pen type scanner in such a position that the infrared communication port of the scanner accurately faces the infrared communication port of the computer. Should the port of the scanner be noticeably deviated from the port of the computer, the scanner would fail to send the data accurately. In practice, however, the operator has to operate the keys of the computer while transferring data from the scanner to the computer. This makes it difficult for the operator to hold the scanner in the above expected position and sometimes results in communication errors. Moreover, things around the infrared communication ports which would obstruct communication must be removed before the transfer of data from the scanner to the computer.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-26264, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 3-80380, 5-54170 and 7-271888, and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 3-44753 and 3-110560.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stand with an infrared communication capability for a barcode reader capable of surely transferring data read by the reader to a host computer when the reader is mounted to the stand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stand with an infrared communication capability for a barcode reader which is easy to use and saves power.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stand with a communication capability for an image reading device capable of surely transferring data read by the device to an image processing apparatus when the device is mounted to the stand.
A stand for a barcode reader including an infrared transmission/receipt device of the present invention includes a holding mechanism for holding the barcode reader. An infrared communication unit implemented by an infrared transmission/receipt device interchanges data with the barcode reader. The infrared transmission/receipt device of the infrared communication unit is so positioned as to face the infrared transmission/receipt device of the barcode reader when the reader is held by the holding mechanism.
The above barcode reader is a specific form of an image reading device.